


What happens on the trip... Stays on the trip.

by xXToxicKlutzXx



Series: Mis-Adventures of Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Airports, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Best Friends, Christmas, Dating, Derek is more sensitive, Drunk Derek, F/M, Family, Fights, First Dates, Food, Hotel, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meeting, New York City, Older Jackson, Restaurants, Travel, older Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXToxicKlutzXx/pseuds/xXToxicKlutzXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hates going to visit his family in New York !<br/>He goes and realizes that if he hadn't gone ... So much would be different ... Stiles learns a lot about family and love , realizing just how grateful he is to have them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Airport

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually on an airplane Right now! Lol well about to. New chapter later today!!

"Dad , I really don't want to go!" Stiles said with a low tone. Stiles was going to see his deceased mothers side of the family for christmas break. He hated going to New York because he was always so used to the warm winter feeling of California.

"You have to son, they paid for your flight . You know if I paid for it then id let you. "  
His father snapped with an annoyed tone in his voice. Stuff wasn't easy for him since his wife passed away , raising stiles was mostly done by his wife due to the late hours he had to work . Now that she was gone he had to step up and really be a father. 

Stiles was very upset.After he sat in the car begging his father to let him stay he finally let up and removed his stuff from the car. " I am 17 dad . I should be making my own decisions. See you in 2 weeks." Stiles said with an attitude , slamming the door shut. His fathers face was stern. He watched him walk in then drove away . 

"Hello, how may I help you ? " A very perky blonde woman said, head tilted slightly, smiling ear to ear looking at stiles . "Uhhh , yeah I need to check-in. The name is Stiles Stilinski ." He said very slowly. He hated people who were so happy and giddy . Stiles thought to himself how someone could be so giddy. 

"Oh certainly ! Let me look you up really quick hun! " the woman said typing into her computer, smile still oddly huge. " There you go Mr.Stilinski! " . 

He looked at her with a scared look and grabbed the boarding pass from her quickly afraid she might try and grab his hand. As he walked away she yelled " Have a Magnificent flight!" He didn't even turn around he just put up a peace sign and continued walking. 

He went through security and when he finally made it to his gate he plugged up his phone and just relaxed until his plane started boarding. "Now boarding for flight 4825 to atlanta . First class can start boarding" a loud voice said on the intercom. Stiles got up and boarded his flight , head down and headphones in. 

His first flight was fine other than the occasional kicking on his seat by the infant behind him. His next flight was in 2 hours so he decided to find a comfortable spot next his gate where he could charge his phone . When he got settled texted his best friend to pass the time

To Scott:" Dude this airport is so depressing! "

He was sitting listening to his music when his phone buzzed . 

From Scott: "He made you go? Damn. Ill text you later, with Allison ;)" 

To Scott: " of course ! Bye -_- " 

Now he couldn't even talk to his best friend. "God , why do you have to torture me so often?" He said sighing to himself putting his hoodie over his face and closing his eyes to to focus on the music playing.

" Is this seat taken ?" A manly but soft voice asked . Stiles had his music to loud so he couldn't possibly respond . "Hey ... Dude ?" Stiles still sat there un aware of the moving world around him. The man tapped stiles shoulder. Stiles removed his headphones and before he could see him he shouted "Dude I am trying to sl- " he remove his hood and froze, gazing up at the man. He had jet black spiked hair and stubble.he was a tall muscular guy . Mouth slightly opened he mumbled " I ... I am SO sorry man." 

The man slightly laughed and said " it's fine ! So... can I have this seat?" Stiles looked at the seat the man was referring to and saw that his stuff was on the seat . " Uhuh." stiles managed to get out before throwing all his stuff onto the ground . 

"Thanks," the man said with a slight grin on his face" I am Derek by the way. " 

Derek, what an amazing name Derek was. Stiles had seen plenty of attractive people in airport but none as beautiful and perfect as Derek. He wanted to say his name but he physically couldn't Derek was like a greek god . "This is usually the part where you tell me your name ." Derek said with a laugh. " I'm ....I'm stiles." He replied . "I like that name ... Stiles , it has a ring to it!" Stiles could not believe what he was hearing . 

After about 15 minutes of awkwardness they start to talk . Stiles was laughing at a joke Derek had just told when an announcement was made . "Due to inclement weather all flights are being delayed as of the moment , sorry for the inconvenience." Derek looked somewhat upset "Damnit ! " Derek said with a hand on his neck. Stiles on the other hand wasn't all that upset because he was enjoying talking to Derek. " Sorry dude !" Stiles said to Derek as if he was really upset at the situation. " oh well. At least I have you here to talk to." He said smiling with a slight blush on his face .

They got to talking about their lives, stiles told Derek about how his mother had passed away , and Derek told Stiles about how his family passed away in a fire and it was just him an his sister left. " I am So sorry man! " stiles said . " Its okay, it was when I was young , so I barely remember them" Derek said with his face down. 

It was 8:30 and the rain still had not stopped and it did not look like it was going to any time soon. " Passengers waiting to board flight 538 we are sorry to inform you but due to the weather the flight has been delayed and you all have been re-booked for tomorrow at 3 pm . We are very sorry!" Derek rolled his eyes and so Stiles knew that was his cue , his time , it was destined for all this to happen. After about 5 minutes stiles looked at Derek and said "Hey man... It doesn't look like we are going anywhere tonight... And I have some cash if you wanna get a hotel room... If that isn't weird or anything-" 

"Stiles-"

"I know it sounds weird but it would save us both a lot of money ... And I could pay for most of it if you wanted -"

"Stiles!"

Stiles paused when he noticed Derek was trying to speak. "Im sorry... I do that a lot." He said in a faint voice . His heart started to beat really fast . What if Derek doesn't want to ? What if he knows I am crushing on him and he says no? What if - 

"I'd love to get a hotel room." Derek said with a half grin looking stiles right in the eyes. 

Stiles pulled put his phone smiling from ear to ear to book the hotel room. "Is ...the Hilton ....okay?" Stiles says , very nervously .

Derek must have been able to tell he was nervous because he put a hand on Stiles thigh . When stiles looked at him ,Derek looked him straight in the eyes and said " It's okay ... I don't bite."

Stiles thought to himself " I am so happy we didn't cancel the flight!"


	2. The hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so As I typed this , what i was typing about started happening to me lol creepy! Well i typed this chapter on the air plane ! ENJOY

When Derek and stiles arrive at the Hilton Stiles goes and gets them a luggage cart and they stack every bag onto it. When they go to check in the woman is staring at the two of them with a slight grin. Stiles starts to notice so he finally speaks up in a calm manner " Ma'am is there something wrong with my face?" Derek looks at Stiles holding back a laugh.

The woman looks very stunned that he just asked such a question. "No sir , I just ... I just love seeing gay couples despite all the hate society gives towards people like you." Stiles jaw hits the ground . Did this woman he doesn't even know just assume him and Derek were dating? Stiles is very afraid to look at Derek's expression, would he not want to stay in a hotel with Stiles if people thought they were gay? Stiles starts to correct the woman " What?uhmmm... No actually we-"

"It's okay Stiles she won't be mean and reject us like the last one." Derek says grabbing Stiles' shoulder then making a sad face at the woman. " What?!" Stiles' replies looking very confused. " I would never do such a thing !" The woman behind the desk declares on the verge of crying. She continues " I LOVE gay people. Are people really mean to you?" 

Stiles catches on to the joke and makes the saddest most depressing face he can and mumbles " Yes ma'am ." The woman at the front desk can't hold it in anymore , and she starts to cry. " Honeeeeey ,it is perfectly fine to be gay, it makes you very unique and special!" She says as she is wiping the tears from her face . She hands them two key cards to the nicest room she had available and says " Enjoy your st-stay ." 

Stiles and derek start to laugh as soon as they get into the elevator. " I looooove gay people " Derek says mimicking the woman. " Honeey are people mean to you!" Stiles joins in . When they reach their floor they quiet down , but still laughing! 

They walk into the room and each jump onto a bed. " Now what?" Derek says looking at Stiles. Stiles makes a suggestion, " They have a pool ... If you like to swim." " What? The pool is for if you want to swim?" Derek replies sarcastically. " okay smart ass , I am taking that as a yes!" Stiles removes his jeans and grabs his gym shorts out of his bag. Derek starts to do the same and they both grab towels and head down to the pool. 

Stiles is the first to jump in and yell " The water is warm! Get in! " Derek says something under his breath and looks down at the ground . "Speak up quiet one! " Stiles yells across the pool , swimming into the deeper end.  
" I ...can't swim... " Derek sighs " I can't swim." Stiles knows peoples normal reaction would be OMG YOU DON'T SWIM??? But Stiles knows Derek would go back to the room so instead he says " Get in and I will teach you." Derek complies and gets in the pool. 

Stiles shows him how to float , tread water , and doggy paddle! " Watch , I can do a hand stand !" Stiles says as he goes underwater flaring his legs in every direction until he feels something hit his foot . Did...did i just hit Derek ? Stiles jerks his body up to see no sign of Derek ... Until he looks down . "Oh my god Derek !" Stiles dives down to the bottom of the 6 foot deep pool and grabs Derek who seems unconscious . Stiles gets him on the side of the pool and starts doing everything he learned in 9th grade about rescuing choke victims . After doing compressions Derek spits out a bunch of water. Stiles is so relieved . 

"Derek ,are ...you okay?" He points to his mouth and plugs his nose. Stiles realizes he is signaling that he needs mouth to mouth so Stiles pinched Derek's nose and starts rescue breathes. After the third or fourth one he feels hands grab the back of his head... Gently . Also he starts feeling Derek's tongue moving around looking for Stiles' . " gotcha" Derek says with a smile on his face, before going back to kiss Stiles again. 

Stiles doesn't pull away ... He can't he is enjoying the kiss all to much . " why don't we just go back to the room !" Stiles says as he gets up and starts walking away from Derek . He looks at Derek and winks , then teases "better hurry before I lock you out!" At that Derek jumps up laughing and runs out of the pool room . They get to the room kissing against the door as Stiles tries to unlock it .

They finally get into the room and just can't stop hugging on each other. They end up on the bed and Derek pulls away to say " Do you mind if I change?" His face turning slightly red. " Go ahead." Stiles says with a smile and a wink"Come back soon!" 

Stiles quickly takes his phone out to text Scott and tell him what happened but then he remembers he is with Allison . The girl who stands in the way of their friendship 24/7 ! Oh well . As he is laying there he thinks about how Derek has actually made the trip start out fine and how he feels like he should apologize to his dad,after all if he wasn't forced to go he wouldn't have met Derek . He decides to send his dad a quick text . 

To dad: Hey dad , flight got cancelled but happened to run into Danny, so we got a hotel . Love you!

He's putting his phone back on the charger when Derek walks out of the bathroom in sweat pants and ...well thats it. He leaps on the bed next to Stiles lays his head on his lap , looking up at his eyes. 

" I was thinking while I was in the bathroom," Stiles heart starts beating fast because what if Derek realized he was pushed into doing this!! "And What I thought about is ... I don't want a hookup kind of relationship with you Stiles it doesn't feel right." Stiles looks at Derek with an "I understand "face but then Derek continues . " I want more. I want to get to know you and actually call you my boyfriend when old woman assume we are dating!" Stiles chuckles at this and he kisses Derek's fore head . " I do too. You are the first person I feel like is actually right for me . " Derek smiles at the reply and he leans up and kisses Stiles cheek. 

The rest of their night consists of cuddling while watching "The Avengers" and talking about how Derek had tricked Stiles in the pool . When the movie is over Stiles looks down at Derek , who is now laying with his head on Stiles' chest and arm around his waist, and kisses his forehead. " Thank you god for me sitting next to an empty seat." He whispers as ,looking up , as if really talking to god . 

He covers them up in the blanket and closes his eyes , holding Derek tighter than before.


	3. Morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the new chapter! It gets kinda " graphic" but trust me it doesn't go TOO far :) ENJOY

Stiles wakes up around 7am to find he is alone in the bed . "Where is Derek?" Stiles thought to himself as he removed the thick blanket off of him and put it on the floor. He got up to brush his teeth when he saw a little piece of paper on the desk near the tv. He picked it up and read it out loud.

"Stiles ,went downstairs to get some food . Meet me down here at 7:15 or I am never kissing you again ;)  
Love , Derek" 

He smiles and throws on some pants, his ted shirt , and his slip ons.  
He felt like he couldn't stop grinning at the note . " He is to freaking cute!" He thinks to himself.  
Before he leaves he walks over to the night stand to grab his phone and notices he has 2 new messages.

From dad: "I am sorry you had to stay the night :-( at least Danny was there! Love you son."

He doesn't reply .

From Scott: "Dude sorry I forgot to text you after Allison left :/ , call me when you wake up? " 

Yet again Allison came first. We have known each other since we were in diapers yet he still picks her! What a dick , Stiles thought to himself as he ignored the message. He couldn't be mad though because he knew he had a breakfast date to be at. 

Trying not to look too excited he hurries to the elevator . When he gets near the room he pauses , checks his hair , then walks into the breakfast room as chill as possible . He scans the room which only has a few people in it , all watching the daily news, and notices Derek isn't here either! He turns around to go back to the elevator "of course" he sighs . 

" Hey Stiles you are looking the wrong way! " a voice familiar voice shouts at the desk. It is the emotional " I love gay people " woman from the night before. He wonders how she knows that he is looking for Derek . " Follow me !" She says smiling walking down a long hallway. Stiles follows her until they make it to a room labeled ,conference room. "Enjoy sweetie!" She says as she chuckles and shuts the door behind him. 

The room is dark so he can't see much other than a small table with 2 plates on it. He stumbles over to the table , trying not to trip, and sees a note on the table . The lights are to dim to read the note so he pull his phone out an illuminates the piece of paper.

" Turn around?" He says confused . He slowly turns his body around a d sees Derek standing there with a smile on his face . 

"HOLY SHIT! You scared me!" He says punching Derek in the arm. Derek is laughing so hard he can't breath " I'm ... Im sor - sorry " he says laughing even louder! 

Stiles puts his hand to his face and starts weeping . Derek stops laughing and looks worried . " Stiles ? Are you okay?" Stiles looks up and moves his hands slowly away from his face . " gotcha" he whispers into Derek's ear as he kisses him . 

Derek pulls away after a long kiss and says " so let's eat!" 

The two boys sit at the table and eat the eggs , pancakes , bacon, and orange juice that Derek had fixed for them. "This was really sweet Derek . Thanks !" He reaches for one of Derek's hand , grabs it ,and smiles . 

"Only for the best!" Derek replies looking down and smirking . They enjoy their meal and then head up to the room.

"Check out is at one so what do you want to do now?" Stiles asks Derek as they remove their shoes and set them under the table. 

" Let's just relax... And talk . I want to get to know you better." Derek says while launching his body onto the newly made bed. Stiles looks at him with a half smile and nods. He starts to un zip his pants and reach for his gym shorts when he realizes they are still wet from the pool. He thought about just wearing his boxers but then he remembered Derek was there .He started to pull the jeans back up...

" Stiles, I am not trying to sound weird... But if you want to be in just your boxers.. I'm ok with it..." Stiles looks at Derek . "He wants to see me in boxers? "He thought to himself.  
He slowly starts to remove his pants for a second time, places them on the other bed, and crawls into the bed with Derek .

"Why are you so perfect?" Stiles asks Derek as he sits on Derek's waist smiling down at him? "Trust me , I am far from perfect Stiles ... Far from it." "Well , you are perfect to me, no matter what you say ." 

Stiles starts massaging Derek's chest slowly going down. When Stiles makes it to his abs he outlines them with his fingers and makes his way back up to Derek's nipple. He leans down and kisses Derek then proceeds to massage him. Stiles starts to kiss on Derek's neck starting as just pecks but slowly forming to long, deep ,kisses. Derek closes his eyes and lets out a small moan as Stiles' kisses make their way back down his body . When he gets to Derek's " V -cut" he outlines it with his fingers , just like he did his abs . He starts to unbutton Derek's jeans and loosens his belt. When he goes to kiss Derek again he sees a bright red, worried look on his face .

"What's wrong ? Are we moving to fast ? We can stop now if you want?" Stiles lets his eyes follow Derek's to where he sees a large " lump" in Derek's pants . Derek rolls over to get Stiles off of him and sits up ,blanket over his lap . 

"Derek ... Its fine ! " Stiles says slowly pulling Derek backwards back onto the bed , playing with his hair. " I was moving to quickly ... It wasn't fair to not to tell you before hand ." 

" You ... You just found ... Some of my more ... Sensitive parts." They both are silent until Derek finally speaks up again blushing with a tiny smile " I did like where it was going though. " Stiles looks him in the eyes  
, Those beautiful eyes, and puts his forehead on Derek's . " You sure? I don't want to rush you into anything that you don't want to do . " " I'm positive Derek responds pulling Stiles' face closer and kisses him. 

Stiles gets back to where he was ( now sitting in between Derek's legs ) and pulls the belt off . He removes Derek's tight pants and tosses them across the room. He looks at Derek's bulge in astonishment, leaning forward to kiss his belly button, he slowly puts one hand on the bulge. Derek moans again, this time a bit louder and more fierce, and grabs Stiles ass. Stiles looks back smiles then continues to kiss Derek. Puts two fingers onto the band of his boxer and looks at Derek "Is this okay?" Derek looks down , lays his head back an says " Please !" Stiles laughs and slowly removes the boxers . 

And well lets just say they "Continued what they were doing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep it very " not to explicit " because i read a lot of comments on other post about how some people get Too graphic. I hope you enjoyed it! New chapter up in the next few days .


	4. Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long , I have been really busy and well I haven't gotten a lot of writing time in . This is a short chapter but I PROMISE. You that I will do better next time ! Give me some thing YOU want to see in upcoming chapters and I may use them ! ENJOY

CHAPTER FOUR

They arrived at the airport at 1:30 and checked in . There is a silence between the two. Neither one of them had talked to much after the earlier events . Stiles knew that something was bothering Derek so he decided to just come out and ask. 

" Are you okay? " stiles asks looking Derek straight in the eyes. "No actually, I am not in a good mood . " he replies eyes glossy and face tense, " After we get off of this plane that's it isn't it? We just act like this never happened and live our lives. That kills me inside , I know its been maybe 24 hours but you are really -"

Stiles can't listen anymore or he knows he will cry . So he just kisses him to shut him up. " Derek , this doesn't just end here. This ends when WE choose that it is over. We will find a way to be together . I promise. " Stiles' eyes actually start to water and a tear makes it down his face. They press their foreheads together , looking each other in the eyes, kiss and just wait for their plane. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Derek You never told me why you are going to NYC ." Stiles says as if he JUST thought about it . " To sight see. I really want to be in the city and see tons of different stores and historic landmarks ." " oh ... Thats cool!"

Towards the end of the flight Stiles' eyes started to water up . He tried to hide it from Derek but he noticed. He put his hand on Stiles' face wiping on of the tears that was to heavy to hold back. "Baby, whats wrong?" 

"I really don't want to lose you ... I know I said I could make this work but honestly I don't know how . I have thought out every possibility and none of them are rational to even think of. I just really want to be with you . The time we have spent together so far was so great and I just don't want it to end. " stiles' tears all started streaming down his face . Derek wiped the tears with his sleeve and gave stiles a very long hug. 

Stiles knows he is overreacting to the situation but he really can't lose Derek , the only boy that understands stiles and how he feels. 

Derek releases from the hug and looks stiles in the eye. " You live in Cali right?" "Yeah why" stile answers wiping more tears and sitting up. 

" I was thinking , If when you leave New York you still want to see me ... Then I will move to Cali . If you want to have a serious relationship then that is what I want." Derek is waiting for a response from stiles but he is just too happy . Derek wants to move to be closer to me!!! Thats so crazy! But what about his home... His life, i don't want to be the cause of him relocating .

" I couldn't possibly ask you to move to California to be closer to me... Won't that be a big move for you since you live in Texas?"stiles asks acting as if he doesn't want him to do it. "Well yeah it will take some money , but isn't that what couples do ? They adjust to what each other needs . You say you need me ... So , I will adjust." 

Stiles is dying on the inside , HE SAID COUPLE. Does this mean we are dating ? So much is racing through his mind right now that he just sits there , looking at Derek speechless. 

"What about your fam-" Stiles stops remembering about how his family had passed away in a fire. Derek said nothing for a while, just looking out the window . " I... I am so sorry... I forgot , I really did. " Derek finally looks at stiles , not mad . "It's fine... But my sister is always is always moving around so she won't miss me anymore than she already does. " Derek says in a low voice . 

Stiles grabs Derek's hand and says " Derek , we have gotten to know each other and I really like you . I guess what I am trying to say... Well ask is ... Will you be my boyfriend? " 

" That would make me one of the happiest people alive" Derek says giving stiles a kiss and giving him his leather bracelet . "This is so you remember me until we see each other again . " " I wont be owning it for long I guess " Stiles says blushing at Derek .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I hope you did ! Thanks for all the support guys .


	5. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally said goodbye to Derek , for now, and got picked up by his "best friend" Danny. Stiles figures some things put , and goes on a date with Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACKK!!I am already almost finished with the next chapter so I will publish it this week. Thanks To ALL who have been reading ! PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS ! ENJOY!

CHAPTER 5 

Stiles, wearing Dereks large hoodie and some cut-off sweat pants, was still crying from his departure with Derek. The words " I promise you this baby, everything will be Ok." Is what kept Stiles going , kept him motivated , to just get through this trip so he could see Derek. He got picked up in a old chevy pick up by his cousin Danny ,who was also gay . Danny was not really his cousin . Just a really close family friend who had lost his parents recently and moved in with his friend, Ethan, who really WAS Stiles' cousin. He was closer with Stiles than Ethan was because He just knew how to talk to Stiles and with both of them having lost parents they could really connect. 

" Man , you have been sobbing since you got in the car -" he slowly pulled into an empty parking lot right off the road " Stiles ...you can talk to me." He said in a very sincere , low voice , his brown eyes looking straight into Stiles' .

Stiles wiped his tears and pulled the hood down. "Danny , have you ever met someone and just instantly known that you wanted to be with them your entire life ... But you just don't want to rush things?that is how I feel. " he started to cry harder tears pouring down his face and onto the hoodie. " Tell me the situation , I will have your back through this all even if I have to whoop someones ass . " Danny said as he embraced Stiles into a hug. Stiles didn't mind it though . He loved Danny like he was best friend (other than Scott) . He just put his face into Danny's shoulder. 

Stiles told him the whole story about how he met Derek , how they had done some stuff, and how he asked him out on the plane . 

They were there for a good hour when Danny got a call.

" Hello... Yes Mrs. Jackie I have Stiles... He was hungry so we are about to go eat dinner... I know I am sorry , but it was a hour drive home so we just decided to get food... Yes... Okay , love you too ....byeeee." He hung up. 

" Are we in trouble?" Stiles asked face now on Dannys leg . " No everything is fine. She was just wondering where we were." Danny was running his hands through Stiles hair as he finally asked Stiles . " Do you love him?" Stiles looked up at him and just stared at him with a very intense thinking face. " I don't think so ... Not yet ... Someday." He answered voice cracking . 

" Well Stiles ... The reason I picked you up rather than Jackie was for a reason ... But We can just talk about it later if -" " Tell me now ." Stiles said sitting up but still Very close to Danny. "It will be awkward if I tell you now..." He felt his face turning red and he was embarrassed he even said anything. Stiles doesn't like him.. He likes Derek. He kept thinking "everything is going to go wrong."

" I really like you ... But You are dating Derek and I didn't want to tell you but I wanted to get it off of my chest. " he was very upset and he could tell Stiles was shocked . 

" Danny , you are my best friend every time I am here . And I like you A lot ... But right now with this whole Derek situation going on... I just can't, in my heart , love you if I am in a relationship. I am so sorry ." His words were true , caring , and full of emotion. He hadn't told Danny that he liked him during the summer when he was there because He didn't think he liked him. " It's okay... I get it ." Danny finally answered looking at Stiles . 

" Can I Tell you something Danny boy?" Stiles said with his head buried in Danny's neck as if he were trying to sleep. " Yes Stiles? " ..." You are my favorite person EVER and I hope you know that. " Stiles still had feelings for Danny but he really had to try and work things out with Derek... His boyfriend. "Thanks " Danny said smiling at Stiles. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first night Stiles was there it was filled with meeting new family and visiting with everyone he sees every year. After visiting till about 2:30 am Stiles and Danny left to go to Danny and Ethan's house which was a nice town house with 2 bedrooms. He was gonna sleep on the couch but was still feeling kind of down so he decided to sleep on Danny's floor . 

Whenever he cane to new york he usually just did what he wanted and spent like 2 or 3 days with family . Most of the time was spent with either Danny or his other friend Isaac .

Stiles was just sitting on the floor talking to Danny when his phone buzzed. 

From Derek : " Hey baby." 

He smiles and quickly replied

To Derek: " Hey!"

From Derek: " I really want to see you soon . " 

To Derek: " I really want to see you too. " 

From Derek: " I can come pick you up saturday if you want?"

Stiles wasn't sure if he could wait til saturday to see Derek , it was only Tuesday... That was THREE WHOLE DAYS.

To Derek:" Can we hang out tomorrow?" 

From Derek:" of course ... Text me when you wake up . Good night baby."

To Derek: "Good night baby!"

Stiles had some mixed emotions... He just met Derek but REALLY liked him. But on the other hand there was Danny ... The sweetest boy ever that loved him back so much . He really hated choosing between stuff but this would be something he really had to decide. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Stiles woke up the next morning he didn't want to text Derek right away ... It would make him seem to " Thirsty" considering it was only 9:30 in the morning. " I hate being an early riser" Stiles thought to himself as he got up quietly , trying not to wake Danny. He went decided to wake up Danny because you know what ... That is what you do at sleep overs, wake up whoever's house you are at .

Stiles climbed into Danny's bed next to him and said " wakey wakey " Danny rolled over to face Stiles and smiled "Good morning " . Stiles knew it seemed like he was flirting with Danny ( which he was ) but it was because he was trying to figure things out ... Ya know?

"I have a question to ask you but you must swear to be honest." Stiles said to Danny now closer to him. " Yes?" He said puzzled. 

" Would you be mad if Derek ... Picked me up ... Just for a couple hours ? When I get back me and you will have a Ton of fun . I swear . " Danny didn't loon sad or mad but he just looked at Stiles . " Nooo Stiles. I may like you but I don't want that to stop you from having fun . " he replied making Stiles' face light up with happiness. Now... He knew this was maybe not the best idea ... But he grabbed Danny's face and planted one right on his cheek . " THANK YOU SO MUCH DANNY ! " 

" Anytime " he replied with a sorta shocked look on his face . 

Stiles got ready and let Derek know he was awake and let him know address. Derek said he would be there around 6 .  
\---------  
"Danny, I will be back in like 2 hours or so . If you need something let me know. " he hugged Danny Goodbye and walked out the door and gets into Derek's rental car... A black mustang. 

Stiles practically hopped across the seat and grabbed Derek . Derek embraced him back as if he hasn't seen him in years.

" I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! " Stiles said now pressing Dereks lips to his own . He felt so wrong but at the same time it felt right. He liked Derek a lot but with Danny being so amazing he just had to tone it down a little . They interlocked fingers and pulled away .

" I have something kind of special planned for us considering it is our first Real date" Derek said as he locked gazes with Stiles and smiled. " okay !"

Derek pulled into an small ice skating rink and looked at Stiles " You ever been skating before? " Stiles looked at where they were and his eyes started to water, vision being blurred. " Are you okay ?" Derek asked wiping away one of the tears that had broken loose from one of Stiles eyes . 

" I used to come here with my mom and dad when I was little ... It was like a tradition whenever we came to visit the family ." He was not upset ... It was just that the place had brought back so many memories of his mom and him hanging out and laughing .  
" Stiles I am so sorry... We can go somewhere else id you want to . I would completely understand." Derek was grabbing Stiles and pulling him into a hug. " No , its okay ... I just want to be with you. " stiles really didn't want to be there but it was whatever .. He was with Derek " Are you sure ?" Derek sounded un easy. "   
I am positive. " he said with the worlds fakest smile known to man kind. 

They went into the rink ,got there skates and went out on the ice. Derek had grabbed a few shots but stopped after his 8th because they were leaving . It was the most fun he had had in a long time. When they got to the car they were laughing at how they saw some lady fall and bust her ass on the ice . 

Derek pushed Stiles against the car and started kissing his neck " We should repeat yesterday morning ." He is being very forceful and pushy .   
"Derek not today, I am still tired from last night , I didn't get much sleep." Stiles was trying to move Derek's face from his neck. " Please Stiles ! I really miss you being on me and just kissing me all over" He was still kissing and now licking Stiles neck . 

" Derek I am asking you nicely ... Please can we just go ... I'll drive , get you some food it will be okay ." He was pushing Derek off of him with all his strength now. Once he got away from Derek and was standing about a foot away ... Huddled up in Derek's hoodie and a long sleeve underneath .

" You are such a bitch Stiles. A selfish bitch , of course you only had sex with me when YOU wanted it ." Stiles looked at Derek in disbelief . Did Derek really just say that. " Derek ... Why the hell are you being like this? I know your'e drunk but why?" Derek looked mad " I am not even drunk . " he was yelling and getting closer to Stiles . " Derek just stop ... Please , We can get-" 

Derek swung at Stiles and nailed him across the jaw. Stiles got up and looked at Derek with wide, watery eyes . His lip was bleeding and was filling his mouth . He spit out the blood on in the grass . He was crying now and and just stayed on the ground . " Give me my jacket bitch . I am leaving . " Derek spat as he held his hand out to get his jacket . " Derek you can't just leave me here ." He says as he is sobbing . " You know what ... Keep the fucking jacket I don't care. I will call you whenever I can. " 

He got in his car and drove off . " Stiles was crying so hard now face in his hands . He pulled his phone out to call Danny .

"Hey Stiles , whats up?" He said really micely.  
Stiles tried to stop crying and not sound sad .  
"Hey Danny... Uhmm Can you please come pick me up from the Ice rink right down the road?" His voice cracked.  
"Is everything okay? Whats wrong? " he could here him grab his keys and go out the door . Stiles cant hold it in anymore and he starts balling his eyes out.   
" I ...I will tell you when You get here Danny... Pl....please hurry ." 

5 minutes went by and Danny pulled up getting out of the car. " What the fuck happened ? " he was pissed " Where the fuck is Derek ?" 

"Danny ...its okay ... Lets just go home ." He stood up and got in the truck . Danny got in the car and slammed the door . "Where the fuck is Derek Stiles ... He is NOT getting away with this!" 

Stiles sat right next to Danny and held his hand . " Please ... Calm down Danny. He was drunk and I didn't want to do 'certain things' so he hit me." He was STILL crying and Danny decided it would be a good idea to just not ask questions and just hold Stiles close. 

"I am here for you Stiles . Always will be . " he kissed Stiles on the forehead and they drove back to the house to clean up Stiles . 

Danny wiped Stiles lip and put some cream on it. " Take off your clothes so I can wash them for you ." Stiles complied and removed the shirts he was wearing, then the pants . He gave the clothes to Danny then put on sweat pants and a thin hulk shirt. 

"Danny" Stiles said as he walked into the room. " Yeah ,Stiles?" Stiles pushed Danny on the bed . 

"I owe you so much for all you did for me today . You are the best friend A guy could ever Ask for." Stiles was sitting on Dannys stomach smiling down at him .   
" Thats what friends are for ." He smiled up at Stiles and held his hands.

Stiles decided against making any moves and instead said " You choose what happens now Danny. I know you probably think I am a slut , but honestly ... You make me happy , not Derek ... He treated me right for a day... You always have. I love you Danny. I hope you know that." A tear fell from Stiles' eye and onto Danny's white V-neck . He wiped Stiles' face and pulled him closer.

" Stiles ... You are upset about Derek . I don't want you to make any mistakes you will regret in the morning by saying /doing stuff with me . I love you too but I want us to be romantic ... Not just a 'I'm sad' date ." He really wanted to kiss Stiles and just be with him but he also knew he didn't want to be hurt. 

" All night I was thinking about it . No matter how much I tried telling myself I liked Derek you popped up . You were the one I wanted ... Not him. " Stiles really did love Danny . It was just that Derek seemed so perfect . 

Danny pressed his lips onto Stiles and kissed him for a second before getting on top of him. He started kissing Stiles neck slowly moving down his chest then stopping . 

" This isn't right Stiles ..."   
" Danny please ..." Stiles grabbed his hands " I know you don't believe me ... But this is not ' Breakup sex' "   
"You promise me Stiles ?..."   
" I swear." They continued to kiss and just love each other . 

Stiles removed their shirts and Danny removed Stiles sweat pants revealing pink and blue underwear. He then removed his jeans and moved to lay next to Stiles . He pulled the blanket over them and started to kiss all over his body. He put his hands on the waistband of the boxers and removed them . 

Stiles grabbed Danny's head and pushed him down... 

" I love you Stiles " Danny said kissing his neck then going back down .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know. Stuff has changed a lot but hey you never know what will happen!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles talks to Derek , another relationship is talked about, and a lot of bonding is going on .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy so I decided I couldn't wait to post this chapter. I really hope you guys are enjoying this story! Thank you to everyone reading . Mucho love! ENJOY

CHAPTER 6

From Derek: " Stiles I am so sorry." 

From Derek: " I was drunk , I barely remember much ... Please just call me."

From Derek : " Babe I know I messed up ... Can I come see you and we can talk." 

Stiles read all the messages Derek sent but right now he didn't care. He was laying with Danny , head on his chest and arm around his waist . 

Danny was still asleep but somehow had the sweetest grip on Stiles. He knew he should text Derek back but he just couldn't. 'He hit me... He left me there.' Is all Stiles could think. 'I am over him . I am with the one I love now'.

Stiles kissed Danny gently and whispered " Wake up " right into His ear. Danny woke up and kissed Stiles more " GoodMorning! How are you feeling this morning ?" He said as he observed Stiles bruised lip . " I am better . I know I said this a thousand times yesterday... But thank you... For Everything. Letting me stay with you , picking me up, Cleaning me up yesterday... You are one of the only people I can talk to these days..." Stiles had his forehead on Danny's and they just looked at each other for like 5 minutes smiling and kissing . 

When they got up Stiles looked at his phone to check the time and it was 9:48 . " Dang I thought it was later!" He pulled a pair of shorts on and watched as Danny put on his tight fitting sweat pants and a long sleeve. When Danny was walking out the door Told him to 'come here'. Danny walked over to the bed where Stiles was sitting sat next to him. 

"Yeah?" He said grabbing Stiles' hand , and fitting their fingers perfectly together. " I love you ... And I mean that with all my heart I really do." Stiles said as he ran his hand up Danny's shirt to where he had his scars. " I love you too Stiles ... Always have, always will . " Danny leaned over and kissed him, different than he had the night before. It was more caring, it was more of a ' I wanna spend my life with you kiss' .

They walked out the room to see Ethan laying on the couch watching TV . " Waddup bitches?" He said looking at the two boys and smiling.   
" Speaking of Bitch where is Isaac? " Danny said as he raised an eyebrow at Ethan. "In my room... Him and his dad were arguing Again so He came over here." 

Stiles hadn't even noticed Isaac when this whole time. He also hadn't noticed Ethan and Isaac were now dating. Last time he was here Isaac confessed how much he liked Ethan but never said he planned on asking him out! " Well when he Wakes up you guys want to go get some breakfast?" Danny asked looking at Stiles first to see his answer first. " sure ." He said. " Yeah! I will go wake up Isaac." And he left the room. 

"I guess I will go change!" Stiles said grabbing Danny's hand pulling him in the room and locking the door.

He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed Danny . Danny put his hands around Stiles' waist and slowly snuck his hands down the shorts and resting on Stiles' boxers . They made out for a few minutes then started to get changed . " I think I am gonna take a shower . I will be right back ." Danny said as he kissed Stiles neck and walked out. 

Stiles grabbed his phone .

To Derek:" When can you come pick up your bracelet and hoodie?"

To Scott: "Sorry forgot to call you... Got caught up in a lot. I miss you! I will call you later!" 

His phone made a noise that indicated a new text. 

From Derek: " Stiles stop... I messed up ...I know . Can we just talk?" 

To Derek: " Do you even know what you did? Please be here in 10 minutes to get your stuff . I have plans. " 

Stiles thought he should ask Danny if it was okay so he went into the bathroom and sat on the sink. " Hey Danny... Derek is coming by to get his stuff... Is that okay ?" Danny opened the shower curtain smiled at him and motioned for him to get closer . " I love you , and I trust you ... As long as you are honest about what happens , I don't care ." He said as he kissed Stiles . " You are the best! I will be out front." 

Stiles sat out front on the stairs leading to the door with Derek's hoodie folded up neatly and the bracelet on too. About 5 minutes later Derek pulled up , which made Stiles stomach flip. He got out the car wearing a big black coat , sunglasses , and jeans . As he got to the bottom of the stairs Stiles held out a hand an said " Stop." " Stiles ... I am so sorry. I was shit faced last night and I made some bad decisions... But ... I like you a lot and-" . " Do you see my face? Yeah ... This is all your fault. Every bruise on my face is because of you." Derek got closer and sat on the stair with Stiles.

"How many times do I have to say sorry? Baby you-" " don't call me baby" he said looking at Derek with tears running down his face . " okay, Stiles, you make me happy. I got drunk and hit you... I know ,but honestly I would give the world to change it. " Derek was wiping the tears off of Stiles face . 

" I can't forgive you right now Derek. It isn't right." He handed Derek the hoodie and bracelet . " While you were being a drunken ass hole I was at home crying to my best friend ... The best friend that I had a crush on for YEARS but denied because me and you were dating . He asked me out, held me , and listened to me while you were being an ass . I love him Derek... You hurt me so bad mentally , and physically and he was there to fix it . " Derek removed his shades to reveal his eyes starting to tear up. He grabbed Stiles cheek and kissed him. " Sorry..." " LEAVE NOW DEREK!" Stiles screamed putting his face in his hands . " Stiles I-" " Just leave... Please." Derek walked back to his car and pulled off quick . 

Danny must have heard Stiles screaming because he went outside and sat next to him. Stiles looked up and when he saw Danny he just broke down and cried , face in his shoulder. " Its okay Stiles ... I know it hurts , but you can get through this... And I will help you the entire way. "   
They sat outside in the cold winter air just holding each other. 

Finally they went inside to be greeted by Isaac and Ethan. Danny had told them Everything that ha happened the past few days . Isaac was the first to walk up to me . " Dude, I can't say I know how you are feeling because I don't but I can relate to the abuse aspect and how hard it is to look at someone the same way after it. Love you dude ... I'm always here for ya." Isaac gave Stiles a hug " Thank you Isaac that means a lot." 

Next was Ethan , he didn't say anything , Instead he just grabbed Stiles and gripped him in a huge hug. After a few second Ethan whispered into Stiles ear" Nobody fucks with you and gets away with it cuz. I am sorry for not being there for you , and for how much shit has happened between us in the past. Love you cuz." A tear ran down Stiles face and he just tightened his grip around him.

Once they all group hugged around Stiles , he realized how close they really all were in this moment . " I love you guys. All of you," they all smiled " but i am SUPER hungry so lets go get food!!" They all laughed and piled into Ethan's hummer ,and went to I hop .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got home from breakfast Ethan and Isaac had started getting a little physical so they went into Ethan's room and shut the door. 

"I think I'm going to go call Scott." Stiles said giving Danny a kiss on the cheek. Then rushing out the front door . He pulled his phone out and dialed Scott's number.

"Hello?" 

"Hey Scott!" Stiles was grinning ear to ear . Just hearing his Best friend's voice made his day even better.

" Dude I miss you! Stuff is really boring around here. The only person I have -" 

" Is Allison?"

"...yeah. I know it seems like the past couple months I have been blowing you off . I am sorry about that . When you get home it's just gonna be Me , You, pizza, CoD, and weed. " 

"Haha okay ! Well Scott I have A lot to tell you!" He continued on with his story and told him about Derek , the airport, Danny , and of course ...how he got hit. Every time he tells the story his eyes get watery and he ends up crying. Was he that upset over Derek? 

When him and Scott finally said their goodbyes he hung up and went inside. All he could here when he walked in was Ethan screaming " OH FUCK YES!" And Isaac followed up with "ETHAN YOU ARE SO AMAZING AHHH YES!" He decided to just go in Danny's room and try to ignore it. When he walked in Danny was laying on the bed in his boxers , eyes closed, and headphones in. Stiles knew he wasn't sleeping just trying to tone out the couple having sex in the next room over. 

Stiles decided he was going to impress Danny . He took his clothes off and just left his tight lime green Hollister underwear. He sat on Danny's stomach and started kissing and sucking on his collarbone . Danny removed the headphones and started rubbing Stiles' back . Stiles looked at Danny in the eyes then just kissed him , passionately . Danny was now searching his drawer for condoms with one hand as the other was inside Stiles underwear. Once he found one Stiles removed Danny's underwear and then his . Danny put the condom on followed by some lube and they ended up like Ethan and Isaac.

\--------- 

After their love 'love session' they took went to the bathroom to clean up . They heard the water going so they opened up the door and saw Ethan and Isaac sitting in the tub together . " Can we use the shower ?" Danny motioned to the stand shower next to the tub " Sure ." Ethan winked then started kissing Isaac more.

Danny and Stiles walked into the shower and agreed on a nice warm temperature. Stiles had 'man juices' on his chest and Danny had it on his stomach. They cleaned each other off then grabbed towels and ran back to the room to get dressed.

"I really want to get some christmas shopping done . There is only 2 days till christmas eve and I wont have any gifts to give !" Stiles said grabbing Danny's shoulders. "Okay, we can go to the mall now if you want?" "That sounds great!" They two loaded into the truck and set forth to the mall.

\-------------

The mall was packed with last minute shoppers trying to get good deals . Danny and Stiles went to a bunch of stores trying to find good gifts. At Kohls Stiles got himself some shirts, Danny a nice jacket , and some nautical cologne . Danny wasn't aware the stuff was for him so he just strolled around until they went to another store. 

Next was Spencers where he got Ethan a life size Ted ( His favorite movie) and the blu ray copy of the movie. Danny got a belt from there and a Nicki Minaj T-shirt he had been wanting. 

The last place they went was the sports store and Stiles got Isaac and Ethan New York Giants jerseys and secretly Danny one . 

He felt so accomplished with his shopping! " Wanna go get some food from the food court?" Stiles asked as they passed it. " Oh my gosh can we please?" They headed to the best pizza place in the mall ,Sbarro, and got 2 slices of pizza each .

They finally found a spot to sit in the crowded mess of people and started eating their food. " I have had a lot of fun today." Danny said smiling at Stiles." Me too Danny boy." They sat at the table for a good hour just eating and talking about christmas and how much fun the trip was turning out to be until a familiar voice interrupted them. 

"Is this seat taken? " Derek asked in a calm voice. " No." Danny said clenching his jaw then looking at Stiles. Derek sat down and looked at Danny " Hi , I am Derek nice to meet you." He held a hand out to shake Danny's hand

" Is that the hand you hit him with or the other one?" Danny said pissed . Derek ignored the comment and looked at Stiles " Can we talk . None of this will get fixed if you don't talk to me baby." "First of all I am not your baby. Secondly I would like you to meet Danny , the guy I denied because I THOUGHT you were the perfect one. I moved on Derek . I am with Danny now , and that isn't going to change. I'm sorry." Derek looked sad ,mad , and hurt all at the same time. "It was one mistake ... People make mistakes ... " Derek mumbled as Stiles took another bite of pizza. 

"Can me and you just talk Derek?" Danny said as he stood up. "Sure... I respect that ." Derek answered walking towards the doors to go outside." I will be right back ." Danny said to Stiles.

He could see the two guys talking calmly and neither looked too mad. When just Danny came back in Stiles looked at him with a raised eyebrow . " What happened?" " I just told him that you were going through a lit right now and that what he did ,drunk or not, Wasn't okay. He said he would pick you up monday . You at least need to sit down and have a talk with him , no yelling, no crying , just honesty." Danny was holding Stiles' hand then "C'mon... Lets get out of here ! " 

The entire way home Stiles thought about how he would tell Derek how he felt... Or didn't feel about him. He didn't want to think about it anymore so he laid his head on Danny's lap and drifted into a sleep for the remainder of the 30 minute drive. 

When they arrived at the house Danny carried him in , laid him in bed , and cuddle up to him . " You are so perfect " Danny whispered as he kissed Stiles' forehead and rested his head on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should Stiles say ? Or do when it come to Derek? Leave some comments below . I really want to know what you guys would like to see happen!


	7. Christmass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Christmas and everyone is jolly and happy! Stiles goes through a new experience and ends the day off good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is shorter lol i am not sure. I really hope you guys are enjoying this<3 leave any comments you want . I love hearing new Ideas! Also i am thinking of a good plot to either do an extension of this story or maybe another one ! Well ENJOY

6:30 a.m Christmas Day

"Stiles wake up! Baby! C'mon GET UP!" Danny was saying in a low tone almost a whisper. Stiles started to turn around to face Danny but still had eyes closed. Danny leaned down and kissed Stiles on the cheek  
" Baby, it's Christmas " he said instantly waking Stiles up. " Well good morning sleeping beauty. " 

Stiles ,still in bed, rolled on top of Danny and kissed him . "Merry Christmas baby." They started to kiss deeply until an interruption came from the door.

" GUYS ITS CHRIIIIISTMAS GET UP BEFORE I FORCE YOU TO GET UP!" Ethan said smiling from ear to ear. " Be out in a minute!" Stiles yelled kissing Danny one last time , then getting up and going to put on some comfy pajamas. 

Danny had on red pajama pants a white T-shirt and a santa hat. Stiles chose his hulk pants with his black shirt. 

They walked into the living room holding all of the gifts they had got for one another. After all the gifts were put under the tree try sat looking at each other . 

" Well ," Stiles said staying up " I guess I will go first. " He reached for the presents that he bought and handed them out. Ethan opened his 2 gifts first and almost had a Heart Attack . "HOLY SHIT IT IS A LIFE SIZE TED....AND THE BLU RAY... PLUS A JERSEY !" He started hugging Stiles " YOU ARETHE BEST COUSIN EVER!" Stiles had a half smirk .

Next was Isaac , he opened the box Stiles handed him and just stared at the item inside. 

" Isaac ... I am really sorry about the gift... I wasn't sure what to get you -" Stiles started. " I ...I love it Stiles... " His eyes started to water . Ethan grabbed his arm . " My ...My dad never does christmas with me." Ethan was now cuddled up on Isaac wiping away the now fallen tears. 

Danny was last . He opened his gifts and smiled at Stiles. "I knew it was for me!" He said kissing Stiles. On the cheek . He sprayed some of the cologne on him then put the cap back on and set it aside. 

The rest of the morning they handed gifts to one another laughing and taking pictures the whole time. Stiles got some clothes , a gift card to Arby's for curly fries , a spiderman blanket, and the CoD game he had been telling Danny he was excited to play.

" I just want to say thanks to you three for having me here for the holidays! You guys have made this the best Christmas since ... I lost my mom. This was all very special." They all huddled onto the biggest sofa in their pajamas and drank hot chocolate until They all went back to the rooms to get some sleep before dinner. 

Once Stiles and Danny were laying in the bed facing each other ,Danny put a hand on Stiles' chest and smiled " You didn't have to get me all the stuff you did baby. " Danny said as he rubbed Stiles' chest. " I know ... But I wanted you to know how much I loved you." He said kissing Danny's forehead. "You know that I knew you loved me . " he said as he laughed and lightly punched Stiles' arm. 

*Diing Dooong* 

" Who the hell is here at 8 in the morning? " Stiles looked at Danny as if he would know who it was . 

" Stiiiiilessss ... Its for you!" Ethan shouted. "Stay right here !" He said to Danny giving him a quick peck , then throwing on some gym shorts . 

"Derek?... Why... Why are you here?" Stiles said pushing him out of the door way and shutting the door behind him. " I just came to give you a gift... It is Christmas you know ..." He held out a box wrapped up in green wrapping paper with red stripes running down the sides. Stiles gently grabbed the gift and opened it . 

It was a picture in a shiny black frame of Derek and Stiles the night they watched avengers in the hotel room. Underneath it was a letter that Derek had wrote . He decided he would read it later. The thing at the bottom of the box was probably the most touching... It was a leather bracelet just like Derek's but it had 'Stiles' written on it. " Wow ...Derek , this was very thoughtful ... Thank you ." He said giving him a quick hug then laying the stuff down. 

"I have something for you to. Stay here ." He ran inside and grabbed a box from under the tree with no name. 

" Merry Christmas." He said handing Derek the box. " I got it after we saw you at the mall and was planning on giving it to you when we talked but I guess you can open it now."

Derek opened it to see a hoodie. " When you ... Hit... Me I got blood on your hoodie... So I got you a new one. " Derek put it on and it was tight but perfect feeling . " Thanks Stiles. " he said gazing at the black hoodie that said 'Hale' on the back in white writing . 

" Danny is waiting for me ... I will call you later ...kay?" He said looking away from Derek. 

" okay . Merry Christmas Stiles... See you around . " as he said that he went to kiss Stiles on the cheek but Stiles pulled back a bit. Derek just looked up at him eye to eye and walked away.

Stiles watched as Derek pulled away and went back in the house with the gifts from Derek . " Who was it ?" Danny asked as Stiles walked into the room. " Derek... He had gifts for me so he stopped by. " " What did he get you?" Danny asked quickly. 

Stiles showed Danny the box and grabbed the letter . " You don't have to read it out loud if you don't want to Danny said as he locked hands with Stiles . " I want to . " he started... 

"Dear Stiles,  
I know I have said it a thousand times but I am sorry. I wasn't thinking . You are with Danny now and I hope he treats you better than I did... I could have been so much better if it weren't for my bad decisions I made. I hope you can at least forgive me and we can be friends .   
You were my first ....  
Love , Derek"

Stiles was speechless even though he had heard it all before... Except for the last part ' You were my first.'

" You guys ...had sex?" Danny asked in a soft voice trying not to let anyone but Stiles hear. Stiles looked at Danny as if he just got caught red handed robbing a bank.

" Danny ... We did some stuff . But it was all heat of the moment and it was when I thought I really liked him. " there was a silence between the two and so Stiles broke the ice "Are you mad at me now... ?" Danny looked at Stiles and grabbed his face , he brought them to where their foreheads were pressed on one another .

" Stiles, I love you. I am not mad at you for having sex with him. As long as you admit I am better at it then you can still have me ." Danny said winking then kissing Stiles , who was now laying on top of him. 

" You are way better Danny boy." Stiles said pinning his arms down to the bed . Stiles put his ears very close to Danny's ear and then whispered " Let... Get ready for dinner ." He laughed then ran to his bag where he took out a red button up shirt, nice jeans, and a green bow tie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Stiles ... YOU ARE SOOO BIG ! My have you grown!" A woman in her 60's greeted Stiles as he walked through his aunts house. " Oh hey aunt...." " Edna" Danny whispered "EDNA! Hey aunt Edna!" She grabbed his now rosy checks and planted one right on his forehead . He waited until he was out of sight , then wiped the Blood red lipstick off of his snow white skin. 

The night was spent seeing family that had traveled to New York for Christmas that usually never cane down in the summer when he was there . After about 45 minutes they all migrated to the table and started to eat . 

One of the younger ladies stood up and clicked her glass wine glass with her spoon " I would like to have a toast to all our family visiting from far away . We are very blessed to have you all here with us during the holidays." Everyone simultaneously held their glasses up and said " CHEERS" 

After they ate , all the full bellied people moved to the giant christmas tree in the living room. Each little kid got their gift first, then it was the teen agers , then the adults. Stiles got a bunch of gift cards to the mall, Arbys ( for curly fries) , and $50 to Red lobster. 

Everyone finished opening gifts and thanking everyone and saying goodbye ,so they all started to head out . Stiles had to drive the hummer home due to the fact he was the only sober one . Once they pulled in the drive way Isaac and Ethan helped each other get out of the car , stumbling every 5 feet. 

" I am not as drunk as them . " Danny said laughing and grabbing at Stiles' hand to kiss it. Stiles just looked at him and smiled . They got out the car and walked up the stairs to the door. All of a sudden Stiles just collapsed on the ground and just laid there grabbing at his head . 

Stuff went into a blur and everything got toned out. He opened his eyes and looked up... It was back to normal except he was at the skating rink. He stood up, looked around and saw Derek walking over belligerently drunk. " You are a slut! You think I am gonna take no for an answer? " all of a sudden there were 5 Dereks around him, all screaming slut , asshole , whore. Stiles screamed but no body heard. "STOPPPP !" He yelled laying on the grass hands over his head. " MAKE IT STOP !" He was crying . One of the 'Dereks' punched him and the others started kicking him. "HELP!" He screamed one last time before he felt a splash of water on him and he snapped back into it. 

" What happened ?" Danny asked glaring at the few people in pajamas that had walked out of their homes to see what was happening . " I -I was back at the rink. There were like 5 Dereks and I screamed ... Nobody helped me." Stiles said crying . 

Everyone filed back into their homes when they realized Stiles would be ok. Danny picked Stiles up and set him on the bed. " Stiles its okay . I am here now... We all are here for you ." Ethan and Isaac had been standing at the door . " Can we sleep together tonight...? All 4 of us ? " Stiles asked as they all looked at him funny." Not like ' sleep together' but like sleep in the same spot. Like when were kids. " They all smiled and grabbed all the blankets they had . 

Danny moved the coffee table out of the way and Isaac stacked 5 blankets on top of each other on the floor . Ethan brought out a bunch of pillows and set them all in a row . They all laid down and each grabbed a blanket to cover up with . 

" If people saw us like this , they would probably think we were some crazy kids who thought we were in a wolf pack!" stiles said grabbing Danny .

They were close together for warmth and cuddled with their ' significant other' and just laid there talking. Once Ethan and Isaac were asleep Danny leaned over and whispered to Stiles " You awake?" "Yup!" Stiles replied trying to be quiet. 

" Will you be ... My boyfriend?" Danny asked looking at Stiles with there bodies together. " I leave in a little over a week... You know I want to say yes... But How can we make this work ?" Stiles hated saying this but it was the honest truth. Long distance relation ships are terrible (For most people) . " Me and Ethan are moving to Beacon Hills. It's close to the college Ethan is looking at and I got a job at the hospital as a full time doctor. I was gonna tell you but I wanted it to be a surprise. " Stiles just looked shocked. 

"What about Isaac?" Stiles asked with a smile on his face that Danny obviously couldn't see him.

"He is gonna get a job once we get there . We all talked about it . We have been planning it for a couple months. When you left the last time we realized how disconnected we were from you and the family down in Beacon Hills ." 

Stiles felt around for Danny's face then kissed him . "Yes." Stiles said running his hands through Danny's hair. "Yes what?"

"Yes, I will be your boyfriend." Stiles laughed then hugged his boyfriend super tight.


	8. The talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY new chapter in the next couple days .

CHAPTER 8

It was monday afternoon and it was just Danny and Stiles at the house watching tv on the couch . 

From Derek: " Still want to meet for our talk?" 

To Derek:" Yeah, what time?"

From Derek:" Is an hour okay?"

" Derek wants to pick me up in an hour, is that ok with you?" Stiles turned to Danny and grabbed his arm. " Sure. Bring me back some food , I'm starving . " he replied smiling at Stiles and kissing his cheek. 

To Derek:" Yeah . See you then."

He got closer to Stiles ear and whispered. " If anything happens , call me .. And promise me you will tell me if... Something .... Happens ." Stiles put his forehead on Danny's and looked him in the eyes. 

" I promise baby ." He kissed him and got up to get changed . He went in his bag and grabbed a long sleeve with jeans . He got dressed and gelled his hair up like her always did. Danny walked in behind him and grabbed his waist tight, kissing his neck. 

"I love you." He said with his face in Stiles' neck. " I love you too Danny. Don't worry , I won't do anything that I know would hurt you." They were just enjoying each others company when a ring at the door bell interrupted the silence.

" I will see you later ." Stiles said grabbing his phone and his wallet and walked out the door . Stiles and Derek got in the black mustang and pulled off. 

" How are you Stiles?" Derek said looking straight ahead at the road. " I'm okay, how are you?" " I'm okay.".  
For a second they both just sat there in silence until Derek finally spoke up " Is applebees okay?" Stiles looked at him and gave him a half smile. "Sure."

After about 20 minutes they got to the Applebee's and got a small table for two. Near the front of the building . They ordered their drinks then began talking. 

"So what do you want to talk about?" Stiles asked taking a sip of his coke. " Stiles ... I know what I did was wrong ... I just want you to know that I never meant hurt you. " his eyes started to water and grabbed Stiles hand . " I know you are with Danny ...But please... Give me another chance Stiles." Now Derek was crying his head down and the tears hitting the table. 

" Derek ... I liked you a lot. The night we spent in the hotel was one of the funnest nights I ever had." He took Derek's hand and put it on his lip."But this is what happened when you got drunk. You hit me... For not having sex with you, how do you think that makes me feel ?" Stiles eyes started watering now too. 

The woman who was waiting their table came over and took their order. After she left Derek didn't say much . The rest of dinner was mostly quiet except for the brief conversation they had about what they were doing the rest of Stiles' stay. Stiles ordered Danny a burger to go then got up to leave.

After dinner they got in the car and just sat in the parking lot. Derek turned to look at Stiles locked fingers with him. "We aren't dating but you are still the one I want ... And I would do anything , just to have you back . I just need some closure with you, which is why I took you to dinner."

Stiles reached over the seat and grabbed Derek's face to wipe the tears from his face. " I will be here for you if you-" he was interrupted by Derek's lips crashing against his. Derek fit his lips perfectly in between Stiles' . He grabbed Stiles' face and held him closer. " Derek -" he barely managed to get out before Derek went again. 

" Stop!" Stiles said crying and looked at Derek. " Why did you do that?" He was yelling at Derek now. " I -I'm Sorry. I didn't... Sorry." Stiles got out of the car and dialed Ethan's number. 

"Ethan can you come to the Applebee's by the mall? "   
" We are at the mall right now. I'm gonna leave Isaac here and come get you really quick. I will be there in 2 minutes." Stiles sat on the curb and waited for Ethan. 

"Stiles , get in the car and I will take you home ... I am sorry ." Stiles looked at him with disgust in his eyes and started yelling "No Derek you aren't going to take me home . You are gonna wait here til I get picked up then you can go where ever the FUCK you want. " Derek sat on the curb next to Stiles until the sound of screeching tires was next to him. 

Ethan got out of the car and slammed the door shut behind walking towards Derek who was now standing up in defense mode. " So you are the asshole who hit my cousin ?" He yelled walking up to Derek and pushing him. Stiles got up and grabbed Ethan by his shirt pushing him to the hummer ." Please Ethan just get in the car." Ethan pushed Stiles to the side and walked up to Derek " Well guess what ... It's your turn to get it." And punched Derek in the face , Hard enough to make him fall to the ground. Ethan jumped on top of him and just kept hitting him alternating arms as he hit Derek.

" Stop Ethan Please!" Ethan ignored Stiles and kept swinging. Derek finally regained consciousness and threw Ethan off of him. When Ethan got up they started swinging at each other . Blood was going everywhere . Stiles was crying and screaming for someone to help when finally a toned guy came running from his car grabbing Ethan and putting him on the ground , telling Stiles to hold him down. Then he grabbed Derek and told him he needed to calm down. Once they both settled down the man asked his girlfriend to grab the two towels off of the backseat of the car and give them to Derek and Ethan to clean the blood off of them. 

" Are you okay?" A very pretty strawberry blonde girl asked Stiles as he was sitting on the ground crying. " Yeah... Thank you for the towels . Here is 20 bucks to get some new ones." He tried handing her the money but she put it back in his pocket. "It was a favor . Don't worry about it. I'm Lydia and that is Jackson. " she smiled and sat next to Stiles , wrapping her arm around his shoulder. " I'm Stiles , the blonde guy is Ethan and the black haired guy is Derek. " "Well Stiles , if you don't mind me asking . Why were they fighting?" He looked at her and told her the story. 

"My god! Here is my number and Jacksons for if you need anything while you are here. " Stiles smiled as her and Jackson put their numbers in his phone . " I told the big guy to leave so he left . Your cousin is in the car waiting for you man. " 

Stiles thanked jackson again and got in the hummer with Ethan ."Why Ethan... I asked you not to!" Ethan looked at him and shouted " Do you think it was easy to look at the guy who nailed you in the face? He hurt you Stiles and he deserved it. He is lucky I didn't kill him for touching you." Stiles looked at him and just laid his head on Ethan's shoulder. " Thank you for being the best cousin ever." 

On the way home Stiles texted Jackson .

To Jackson: " I just wanted to say thanks again for what you and Lydia did. On friday would you let me take you and Lydia out for Dinner? (: It is the least I could do. "

From Jackson: " Dude its okay we wanted to help! :-) And that would be great! Just give us more details later this week . Bring your boyfriend! We would love to meet him." 

To Jackson:"haha! Okay . I will text you guys on Wednesday to let you know! " 

From Jackson: " Cool ! Talk to you then man." 

Ethan pulled into the parking space in front of the house , turned the car off and just sat there. " Stiles... What did he do to make you call me?" He said in a soft voice looking at Stiles with his bruised face . 

" We were talking after we ate dinner , and he told me how he still wanted me . I told him I was dating Danny and he leaned over and kissed me . Like really kissed , like make out kiss . I told him to stop and he started apologizing ... I knew he would try again so I called you." Stiles looked down at the ground. He felt guilty . 

" Well than ... He deserved what he got." He smiled and got out the car, walking over to Stiles' side, and opening the car door . 

When they walked in the door Danny got up , confusion on his face. Before he could ask anything Ethan held a hand up " Danny ... I am too tired and in a lot of pain .. I will tell you in the- ... I LEFT ISAAC AT THE MALL HOLY SHIT!" He ran out of the house grabbing his keys. 

" I got you a burger!" Stiles said holding out a white box . Stiles walked past him and handed him the box. " Danny it has been a long day. If we go lay in bed I will tell you everything... I am just REALLY tired." Stiles walked into the room and just let his body drop to the bed . Soon after Danny came in eating his burger from the box. 

" You gonna explain now or not?" Danny looked at Stiles and raised an eyebrow. Stiles sighed and motioned for Danny to come lay next to him. Danny walked over to the bed and laid down on his side facing Stiles. "Explain."

*Skip paragraph if you don't want a summary of the recent events* 

" Okay... Well , me and Derek went to dinner and the whole time he was telling me he was sorry and that he wanted a second chance . I obviously said no and so we just sat in silence . We ate and when we got in the car we sat in the parking lot talking . He started saying how he needed closure and how he still liked me. I told him I loved you but that I would always be there for him. He kissed me and I got out the car right away. I called Ethan , who happened to be at the mall, and he came and picked me up. He realized It was Derek and beat the shit out of him until Derek started fighting back. Then some guy and his gf came and broke them up and gave them towels? And now we are here . " 

Stiles took a breath of relief and looked at Danny who was smiling.  
" So...Ethan beat his ass ... Right." Danny was waiting for an answer. "Uhhhh ... Yeah , pretty much. Why?" Stiles put a hand on Danny's heart. 

"Just making sure." Danny got closer to Stiles and kissed him slowly , as if to show he was his.


	9. Sweet Treats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and all chapters before this! Let me know if you have anything you want ! ENJOY

CHAPTER 9

To Derek: " Derek, I am sorry about Ethan did the other day. He was under the impression we got in a fight . If you want to talk you can call me "

From Derek: " It's okay . Stiles I am done trying to be with you. Getting my ass beat to the point where I needed stitches taught me a lesson. " 

To Derek: " STITCHES?! I will pay the hospital bill ... Seriously." 

From Derek: " Lol you don't have to. You aren't the one who kicked my ass . You could take me out for ice cream though :-) " 

To Derek: " haha okay. Pick me up later ? " 

From Derek: " How will you explain that to your boyfriend? " 

To Derek : " I will deal with that.lol . We are just going up the street to DQ." 

Stiles wanted to tell Danny but he knew he would be mad at him. He didn't know what to do . Does he lie to Danny or does he just tell him the truth and hope for the best. 

"Danny!" Stiles shouted from the couch . Danny came strolling out of the room and plopped on the couch next to Stiles. " Yeah ?" He locked his fingers with Stiles' and laid his head on his shoulder. 

" I'm about to tell you something that is gonna make you mad ... But I have to do-" 

"Derek is coming to pick you up so you guys can go have ice cream at Dairy Queen? Yeah he texted me like 5 minutes ago. I'm not mad." 'I hate him' ... Stiles thought to himself as he looked at Danny. 

" I am sorry Danny. Ethan BEAT. HIS.ASS. The least I could do was take him out. " Danny looked at Stiles and smiled . "I agree... You should be making Ethan pay though !" He was acting like it bothered him , but Stiles just acted like he didn't notice. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Bye Danny ! Love you!" 

Stiles walked out the door and jumped into the car . "Let me see the stitches." Stiles said looking Derek in the eyes. Derek showed Stiles the stitches on hi head and the cut marks on his eye brow. Stiles ran his hand along the largest cut on Derek's cheek and sighed. 

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean for you to get hurt." Stiles said pulling the batman band-aid he took out of the cabinet in the sink. 

"Stiles it is okay ." Derek said smiling and pulling out of the parking space. It wasn't awkward like it was before. It was like something clicked in both of their minds that made as if they had known each other forever . 

When they got to Dairy Queen They got out the car an went into the building . Stiles got a large strawberry sundae and Derek git a large dip cone with sprinkles. 

They found one of the tables that had nobody around it and sat down. 

" How much was the stitches? " Stiles would not look away from Derek. " Stiles ... I am not telling you. It's fine ... Just drop it ," he smiled " really." Stiles took another spoonful of his ice cream and frowned . 

" Well how can I help?" Stiles waited for Derek to answer . Derek looked up and got right in Stiles' face . " I don't need help." Derek backed away and made a cheesy grin before licking his ice cream again. 

"Okay , fine. But I have one more question for you. " Derek raised an eyebrow . " Yes?" Derek wasn't really sure what Stiles was gonna ask. "Was I really your first?" Derek nearly choked on his ice cream at the question. 

"Uhmm... Yeah , you were..." Derek's face was bright red and he wouldn't look at Stiles. Was it bad that Stiles was his first? The question just caught him so off guard. 

" Derek look at me ," Stiles put his finger on Derek's chin and pushed it up to look at him " Why are you embarrassed? " Derek closed his eyes and put his face down. 

" It is just kind of weird how I said I didn't want just a hookup relationship... Yet thanks to something stupid I did ,it was one. " Stiles hated himself for even bringing it up .

" Well ... You were my first also ." Stiles said smiling at Derek and looking into his amazing green eyes. Derek laughed as his eyes widened "Are you serious?" 

"Yup" Stiles laughed . Derek and Stiles talked about a bunch of random things . 

" I like us like this Derek. Friends where we can laugh and smile together with out any negativity!" Derek just sat there with a smile . " Yeah... Me to." Everything was going really good for the both of them . 

They finished eating their ice cream then went to the car. " I had fun Stiles. This makes me happy... Having a friend like you." Derek put his hand on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles smiled and looked at him "We should do this again!" "Yeah , we should." 

" Ew it is way to quiet. Lets listen to music !" Stiles turned the radio on and heard his favorite song. " Dude ! I love this song sing it with me!" Derek looked at him raising an eye brow , then the two started to sing the song as loud as possible.

"I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age,  
to the new age  
Welcome to the new age,  
to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive"

When the song was over they pulled into the parking space in front of the car. " Phew I have had a lot of fun today! We should take an Instagram picture!" Stiles said making his puppy dog face. 

"Okay!" Derek said laughing as Stiles held his phone in front of them to take the picture. " That is a really good picture. " Stiles said smiling at his phone. " I will text you later Derek ! Love you best friend . " Derek looked at Stiles and made a kissy face to Stiles and said " kay. Love you too 'Bestie' !" Stiles laughed and ran up to the door . He turned around, waved , then went inside the house. 

" How was it ? " Danny said grabbing Stiles once he got closer . "It was fun. We ate ice cream then just talked as friends. It was actually mice talking to him without the whole ' I want you back , I love you ' thing . " Danny kissed Stiles' neck and started taking the jacket Stiles had on , off and throwing it on the floor. 

"Did you miss me baby?" Stiles said letting Danny kiss all over his neck. "Yeah I did. " he whispered smiling into His neck. "How about we go into the room and do this, Ethan and Isaac might be home soon." Danny didn't answer, he just scooped Stiles into his arms and brought him to the room. 

Danny laid Stiles down and flipped him on his stomach after removing all his clothes except his boxers. He pulled out some lavender massaging oil and squirt some on his back . He sat on Stiles' butt and massaged the oil into his entire back and shoulders. He then scooted off his but and pulled his boxers down and rubbed some onto his ass . He then moved down to the legs. He rubbed the oil in , massaging his calves and thighs. 

" This feels so good Danny !" Stiles got out before Danny flipped him over and kissed him. "Shhhh!" He said quietly squirting more oil onto Stiles' stomach rubbing it into his chest then slowly down to his abs. Stiles closed his eyes and just took in every movement of Danny's hands mo ing across his body . After Danny rubbed the oil into his stomach he moved to his more 'private' area , and slid his hand up and down , slick due to the oil. Stiles started moaning as Danny went quick... Then slow again. 

" I - love you - Danny." Stiles said sounding out of breath and grabbing onto the sheets beneath him. " Love you to babe." Danny replied stroking faster. 

After Stiles Climaxed Danny carried him to the bathtub which was luke warm and had bubbles floating at the top. Danny removed his clothes and the two got in . 

The bathroom was dark with only the lighting of a few candles along the rim of the big tub. 

"What is all this for? " Stiles asked Danny who was just relaxing in the tub with his eyes closed. " Because I love you. That is all." He looked at Stiles and kissed him . 

Stiles laid on Danny, back down. Danny wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist and kissed his neck. "You are so perfect Stiles." Stiles looked up at him and they started making out. 

They got out the tub and put on their pajama pants . Neither Stiles nor Danny put a shirt on due to the warmth in the house. 

Stiles was just having the BEST day ever. They ended the day by laying on the couch ,under a blanket, together and watched 'Ted' until they both passed out, Danny in Stiles' arms this time. 

When Ethan and Isaac came home they each took a picture if the couple and walked into the room smiling .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anybody who enjoys reading this Thank you for giving the time to read it and giving it a chance! New chapter later this week or tomorrow ! Love all of you!


	10. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is getting engaged!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE :-) i haven't updated in a few days but I am back with yet another chapter! To all of you taking time to read this Thank you! If I see that people are enjoying it , it makes me want to right more (: hope you enjoy this chapter! BTW this story is coming to an end but I have a pretty good idea for a new one in the Not so distant future. ENJOY

CHAPTER 10 

Stiles had forgot about the dinner date with Lydia and Jackson until his phone buzzed .

From Jackson: " You still want to go out for dinner tomorrow?:-)"

To Jackson: " Yeah! Is Red Lobster tomorrow at 6 okay?" 

From Jackson: "Sounds like a plan! See you then!"

" Danny! I completely forgot about a dinner date we have with the couple that broke up the fight. It is tomorrow at 6!" Stiles was laying on the couch next to Ethan watching Ted. Since the fight He and Stiles had gotten closer, considering he beat Derek's ass for all he had done before!

" You are going out to dinner with that sexy piece of stud that broke up the fight between me and Derek?" Ethan asked grinning and getting closer to Stiles. He earned a glare from Isaac who was in the kitchen making food.

" Yes. Me and Danny invited them out to eat . " Stiles said almost tormenting Ethan. He stayed silent for a minute until Isaac spoke up.

" Babe, you sound oddly sad that you aren't going along on this little dinner date. " Isaac was holding a huge knife in his hand ,then slapping it on the counter to chop the onions. " Don't forget... I spent my whole life getting abused by my father , I know how to be crazy." He winked at Ethan , so he sunk down into the couch.

" Love you babe." Ethan said rolling his eyes then walking over to Isaac kissing him on temple. " I only love you Isaac." Isaac stopped cooking whatever it was that he was making and let himself get dragged out the kitchen and into the bedroom. 

\-------------------------------------

"What are you wearing to dinner ?" Danny asked looking threw his closet. 

" I am wearing a green polo with jeans. " Stiles held the outfit up in the air , then holding it up to his body to see if it looked good . He turned to Danny and gave him a 'yes or no' look.

" You will look sexy Stiles." Danny said stripping to his boxers and ironing the outfit he chose to wear. Stiles put on the outfit on and looked in the mirror . 'Lookin good Stilinski ' he thought to himself as he walked back into the room. 

" You want me to Iron your clothes to? I don't mind." 

"That would be great!" Stiles removed the polo and his pants. Danny looked him up and down as he handed him the clothes.

"Wow Stiles ... You are so perfect." Danny said setting the iron down on the ironing board and pushing Stiles onto the bed. He started moving his hands all over Stiles stomach as Stiles just laid there smiling . Danny put his finger on Stiles' happy trail and followed it down the the rim of his boxers , then looked up at him. 

" Is this okay?" He said kissing directly above his belly button then trailing down his happy trail to the boxers' rim again. Stiles nodded in approval and Danny went to town. 

He removed Stiles' boxers and started giving him a Blow job. After Stiles " Released Himself " Danny cleaned him off . 

" You never fail to make me happy ." Stiles commented as he got up to put on the clothes Danny had Ironed when he went to the bathroom to get ready . 

" Yay! I feel special !" Danny responded winking at Stiles . " You should text Jackson and tell him we will be there in about 30 minutes. " Stiles nodded and took his phone off the charger.

To Jackson: " We will be there a little early ... About 30 minutes, so we will get the table (: ."

From Jackson: " okay :-) see you there! " 

The two guys got into the truck and drove over to the Red Lobster by the mall. When they got there they got a table right away. It was about 10 minutes until Jackson and Lydia arrived. 

"Heyy!" Lydia said giving Stiles a hug. "Nice to see you again! Is this Danny?" She looked at Stiles and smiled before looking at Danny and held her arms out for a hug. " Hi , I am Lydia ! Nice to meet you." 

" Nice to meet you Lydia, Danny." He gave her a ' I just met you but you are awesome' hug . 

"Hey stiles, " Jackson said shaking Stiles' hand then averted his eyes to Danny and smiled. " Hi I'm Jackson . Nice to meet you Danny." Danny smiled back.

" Nice to meet you too Jackson."

They all sat down and ordered their drinks . After they ordered their food they spent the whole Dinner just talking about how they met. After about 20 minutes all of their food came out and they started eating. 

"Can We get the check please? Thanks." Stiles said to the waitress that had been helping them all night. 

" Can you split it between us two and then them two on one?" Jackson asked pointing to Stiles and Danny.

" Jackson I am paying for dinner ! It is the least I could for for you guys being so helpful." Stiles handed the waitress his Visa and smiled at her . 

" Thanks dude . That is really nice of you!" Jackson said grinning at Stiles . 

" I will be right back I have to use the restroom ." Stiles got up and walked over to the bathroom. When he got in the bathroom peed then walked to the sink to was his hands. After he washed his hands he put his face in his hands and splashed water on his face to clean off the mess he made while eating. When he looked up he saw Jackson standing next to him.

" HOLY SHIT you scared me man!" Stiles grabbed some paper towels and started drying his face off. 

" Sorry dude! " He got closer to Stiles and put his hand on Stiles' " Do I always scare you? Or just this time." He whispered into Stiles ear. Stiles' heart started beating really fast and he got really scared that Jackson may be trying to do something bad. 

" I am just fucking with you man ." Jackson said laughing as he peed . Stiles took a breath of relief and dried his hands off. 

"I thought you were a psycho for a second!" Stiles said laughing as Jackson washed his hands, barely able to catch his breath. 

" Nah man. I love Lydia. I would never cheat on her. She is perfect... Can I tell you something? " 

"Sure , what is it?" 

Jackson pulled a tiny box out of his pocket . When he opened it the most Dazzling and shiny ring sat there Shining in the light of the mid glow bathroom light. 

" AWHH you are proposing ? That is cute!" Stiles said patting Jackson on the back. 

"Yeah! But I really want to get it on video... Could you record it and send it to me ? It would mean the world to me ! " He looked at Stiles and smiled ear to ear when Stiles nodded saying 'of course'.

They walked out of the bathroom and went back to the table where Lydia and Danny already had got boxes for the food and packed it all up. Stiles looked at Jackson and pulled his phone out smiling , and turning the video recorder on. 

"Lydia can you stand up for a second?" He asked grabbing her hand as she got up. Stiles hit record . 

"Lydia , ever since we met during freshman year , you have made me so happy. I can not remember A time i didn't love you. " Lydia's eyes started to water a bit, " You make me the happiest guy alive , just knowing when I wake up you are next to me . I called your father and asked for his blessing to do what might be the best life change I have ever made ." He got down on one knee and Lydia started crying hard now, but still maintaining the smile on her face. " Lydia Martin , Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife?" He pulled out the ring and held it in front of her.

All the women in the building screamed a loud "AWHHH!" As Jackson waited for an answer.

"Yes! Of course I want to be your wife!" Everyone started clapping and congratulating Lydia as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

\-------------------------------------

"Well dinner was eventful!" Danny said sarcastically as they walked through the door.

"That it was ! " Stiles agreed. 

"What happened?" Ethan asked as Stiles and Danny tossed him and Isaac their left overs.

" The couple we ate dinner with are now engaged. " Stiles said jumping onto the couch and motioning for Danny to sit on his lap . 

"Thats cute!" Ethan answered , mouth full of fried shrimp and pasta.

" Cuter than you right now," Isaac said looking at Ethan ," You eat like a scavenger when you are hungry!" 

" Well maybe if my boyfriend loved me , he would make me food instead of just having sex with me all day!" Ethan said moving over an inch away from Isaac. 

"Well I am going to bed ... I hope you guys solve this dilemma ,and trust me ... I would LOVE to hear about it... But I am tired , and I want to lay down." Stiles faded into the room and Danny followed after. 

"What is up with them today?" Stiles asked Danny as he sat down to remove his shoes and change into looser, more comfortable , clothes. 

"Who knows!" 

" Well I am really tired baby . I think I am going to go to sleep early tonight . I have a lot of packing to do tomor- ." 

Danny kissed Stiles to shut him up. He didn't want to be reminded that Stiles was leaving in 3 days. He knew that he was going to be doing the big move right after he Stiles left so they could be closer , but he was still going to miss waking up and seeing Stiles like he had the past two weeks. 

" I am gonna miss you too." Stiles simply said , knowing why Danny kissed him so abruptly . " I love you Danny. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this chapter? Leave Comments, Kudos, and subscribe to see how it all ends ! Probably like 2 or 3 more chapter than I will do an Epilogue !


	11. Good byes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles says goodbye to his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept it short! epilogue in a couple of days, to let me chill.' He is letting sliding

CHAPTER 11

From Derek: " You leave tomorrow don't you? " 

To Derek: " Yeah :/ why?"

From Derek: " Can I see you before you leave... We need to talk about something." 

To Derek: " okay . Come over here . It is just me here. Ethan has to work. And Danny is at his moms til 3."

From Derek: " Already here." 

Stiles walked outside to see Derek getting out of mustang.

" You know that is really creepy right? " Stiles said giving Derek a friendly hug. 

" How is it creepy? I was 'passing by' and noticed all the cars were gone . So I thought I would try my luck. " Derek laughed and walked in the door to sit on the couch. 

"So what do you need to talk about ?" 

" So remember how we talked about if you still liked me I would move to Beacon Hills to be closer to you? " 

" Yeah , why?" 

Derek looked down then back up at Stiles with wide eyes. " Do you still want me to move closer... Like so we can still be friends. I know you are going to think it is a lot to ask , but really ... It isn't . I have nobody Stiles . All my family is dead except for my sister , who travels 24/7. I just want you to decide whether you want me around or not ." He wiped away the warm tears running down his face and grabbed Stiles hand. 

" Derek . I want us to be close , like best friend close . We may have had our ups and downs but even after the 'incident' I wanted us to be close . Just not 'date' close. I could ask my dad if you could rent out the Spare room we have... If you would like?" 

"Could you really do that? " Derek asked, his face lighting up . 

" Of course . He is always looking for someone to rent it since my mom died. I will just tell him you are a close friend going through a lot. " Stiles felt like he could almost sense all of Derek's pain . All of the terror he was feeling about hi family dying . 

To Dad: " I found a renter for the spare room :-) I miss you dad and I just want to say I love you. And I hope you know that!" 

From Dad: "Really?:-) thank you Stiles and I love you so much son." 

Stiles smiled looking at Derek . " He is excited about having a renter. " 

" oh my gosh! Stiles! You are so awesome thank you so much!" He got up and gave Stiles a hug . It wasn't one of those one handed wimpy hugs that Stiles gave him before , it was a two handed ' I am here for you' hug. He got close to Stiles' ear and whispered." Thank god we booked our flights together at the hotel. " 

Derek stayed over for another hour deciding where they would meet at the airport in the morning . 

" Derek ... I just want to let you know Danny, Ethan, and Isaac are all moving to Beacon Hills also." 

Derek just looked at Stiles." It's okay... I will slowly try and be friends with them once they move down there. It is up to them to understand and accept that I know what I did was wrong . "

"Thank you Derek. You are trying." 

\-------------------------------------

When Danny got home he tackled Stiles to the ground and kissed him . 

" Danny this isn't how I want to spend my last day with you." 

Danny lifted his head from Stiles and looked at him confused. " You don't-"

" Sex? No . I want to cuddle with you, and watch movies , and go out for dinner , go see a movie. Anything Danny . I just want my last day here to be special. It will be March until I see you again. "

"Stiles get dressed ," he said standing up and walking to the room, " I am taking you out for dinner, after that we are going bowling . When we get back we will cuddle and watch all 3 Iron mans until we fall asleep. " 

"Danny we don't have to do all of that stuff... I was just saying -"

"Go get dressed Stiles. You are right this is what You need for your last day. " Danny was smiling as he removed his dirty clothes and put on some fresh new ones. Stiles followed doing the same . 

Stiles put on a black hoodie and jeans. Danny put on one of his stripped long sleeve shirts that Stiles got him for christmas. 

They got in the truck and drove off to the first destination.  
\-------------------------------------

"This is the first time I have ever been to Cheese Cake Factory ! It is so freaking good!" Stiles said eating his avocado chicken club. 

"Me and Ethan come here like once a month . " Danny was holding Stiles hand . Stiles ordered himself a piece of cookie dough cheesecake and Danny the Oreo to go. 

\-------------------------------------

"STRIKE" Stiles shouted 'twerkin' it out by their lane. 

" Stiles! Everyone is staring at you!" Danny said laughing as someone pulled out a camera. 

"Your turn!" Stiles shouted, grabbing Danny's hand and pushing him closer to the bowling lane.

After their game ended they rode back to the house and flopped onto the bed to watch Iron man.Halfway threw the movie Stiles dozed off . 

"Danny?" Stiles said in a faint voice while being wrapped in Danny's arms on the bed. 

"Yes baby?" 

" I love you." Stiles said before fading back to sleep. 

\-------------------------------------

The next morning Ethan, Isaac , and Danny all dropped Stiles off at the airport. 

Ethan grabbed Stiles tight. " I will miss you cuz. See you in a couple months. " Stiles smiled then walked over to Isaac who had his arms out asking for a hug. 

" Bye Isaac. " he tightened his grip a little more before walking to Danny. 

Isaac and Ethan had gotten in the car to give Danny and Stiles some privacy. " I am going to miss you so much ! The next month will be hard for us to get through... But I will be there soon . I love you . " Danny leaned in and kiss Stiles like he was never going to see him again. 

Stiles and Danny were crying when they finally said their last goodbyes and kissed one last time . 

As they pulled off Stiles carried his duffle bag through the check-in line where he saw Derek. 

Derek waved him over and when he noticed Stiles was crying he grabbed his head and out it on his shoulders, hugging him. " It will be okay...I promise." Derek said rubbing Stiles' back.

Their flights and layovers went by quick , and were landing at LAX to meet Stiles' dad , who was bringing them home. 

"You must be Derek! It is so mice to meet you." Stiles dad offered up a handshake and smiled at Derek.

" Nice to meet you Mr.Stilinski ." 

The entire ride home he asked if they had a good time and what they did in New York. Stiles' dad even asked how his aunt Linda was doing! 

" Wait ... I have a question." 

"Yes, dad?" 

" How exactly did you two meet?"

Stiles and Derek both looked at each other then laughed. 

" What happens on the trip... Stays on the trip. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story! Epilogue soon!


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are they up to 6 months later?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter :D well I am gonna start my next one in a couple days. Well ENJOY

EPILOGUE

* 6 months later *

" Derek.... Derek.... WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Stiles shook Derek awake. 

"Can't I just sleep for once. ". Derek mumbled pulling the blanket back over his face. 

Stiles jumped on the bed with Derek and laid his head on Derek's shoulder. " Please Derek... I am not having a really good day ." 

"Ever since you and Danny broke up you wake me up too early ." Derek turned over facing Stiles and smiled . " You want me to take you out for breakfast?" 

Stiles rubbed Derek's cheek. " Only if you want to " He said leaning over kissing him . 

" Okay , text Ethan to see if they want to come." Derek said reaching for his phone as He kissed Stiles hard on the lips. 

To Ethan: " Me and Derek are going out for breakfast , if you guys want join. "

From Ethan: " let me guess , I hop lol. Sure, we will go!" 

To Ethan: "Yup! Lmao meet us there in an hour."

"They are coming. Told them to meet us there in an hour." Stiles put his hand on Derek's bare chest and drew a heart with his finger . Derek pulled him closer and kissed his forehead . 

" Will you ever tell me why you and Danny broke up?" Derek asked playing with Stiles' hair. 

Stiles lifted his head up and looked at Derek." You really want to know? " he said laying his head back on his chest. " It was because me and you were Best friends while he and I were dating, He hated how me and you started getting close . I tried telling him we were hanging out because I needed a friend until he moved down here. He didn't trust me that we never did anything. " Stiles just batted his eyes and looked at Derek who now had a guilty look on his face. 

" It was my fault." Derek said kissing Stiles hand. 

" It was his fault ... Not ours. Me and you never did anything together that would hurt him. No kissing, Hand holding, NOTHING. He didn't trust me ... So we broke up ." He just looked up at Derek and smiled. " He even tried saying me and you did stuff right after the break up.... Weird because we have been broken up two months now - " 

"And we have been dating only a month."

"Exactly... He is just being immature." Stiles said drawing infinity signs on Derek's heart.

"I-I-I think I love you." Derek sighed looking Stiles in the eyes.

"I love you too." Stiles said getting up to be on top of Derek. " I love you too." And he pressed his lips to Derek's . 

Derek put his hands on Stiles' face and pushed him away a little . "We need to get ready now." He said smiling . Stiles moved off of him and went to the door to go to his room.

"When you are done getting dressed... Come up in my room." Stiles blew him a kiss then walked to his room. 

\-------------------------------------

They pulled up into a parking space and sat in the car waiting for The others. 

" You think Danny is coming?" Derek asked looking at Stiles and locking their fingers together. 

" Uhm I don't really know. Probably-" Stiles phone started buzzing, " hold on Lydia is calling... Hello?"

"Hey ! What are you and lover boy doing?" 

"About to eat breakfast at I hop. What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing, just looking at the positive Pregnancy test on the counter." She said giggling.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS ? THAT IS SO GREAT LYDIA! What did Jackson say?" 

"He is so excited! We are going to announce it next month at our wedding ! You are the first to know though!" Stiles saw Ethan's car pull up . 

" Oh wow! I wont tell anyone! But hey Ethan just pulled up . I will call you in a little!" 

"Kay! Bye !"

When Stiles hung up they got out the car and walked to the entrance. They glared over At the hummer and saw Ethan and Isaac get out, then ...Danny. 

They walked into I hop " Just five" the woman behind the stand asked as she grabbed menus. Stiles nodded , then followed her to the table. Danny sat on one side of the table so he wasn't next to , or in front of , Stiles. 

After they ordered their food and drinks they just sat there in silence. Stiles grabbed Derek's hand under the table. Derek looked at him and smiled . 

"So Ethan how was the school when you went down there? " Stiles asked , breaking the silence . 

" It is so cool! I met the professor that teaches the class I am hoping to take ." 

" What are you going to major in?"

" Veterinary science. " 

" Oh shit, Derek can we go get Hulk after we leave here?" Stiles pulled his phone out to text his dad.

" Yeah. I forgot we needed to do that today." 

To Dad: " Hey we will e there around 11 to get Hulk. Love you !" 

From Dad: " okay. Love you too son" 

"Who is hulk? " Isaac asked looking at Ethan , who just shrugged .

"We got a dog last week. A husky puppy. " He pulled a picture up on his phone ." We adopted him."

"AWH!" Isaac yelled stealing Stiles' phone. " He is so cute!" 

Stiles laughed and grabbed his phone when he saw Isaac trying to be slick and switch pictures.

" Nice try." He snorted locking his phone . He acted like he switched the pictures and made a wicked grin. "Good thing you didn't see the next picture." And he winked. 

The waitress came over with their food and they started digging in . 

" Hey Danny , how is working with Scott's mom?" Stiles asked.

"Fine." He answered looking down at his pancakes. 

"One word answer? Thanks Danny boy." He said sarcastically . Danny looked up at him looking agitated. 

"You liked one word answers while we were dating." He shot back 

"Oh really like what?" Stiles stood up slamming his hands on the table. 

" hmm I don't know ," he started laughing " STILES, STILES,OH STILES." Stiles' face turned red and Ethan chuckled before Isaac smacked him on the back of the head. 

"Really Danny? If you are not going to be civil how about you move back to fucking New York . You are a prick and an ass . Btw if we are gonna talk about funny stuff, lets talk about your dick size Danny," He looked at Derek who started laughing" C'mon Derek let's go ! " Danny looked at Stiles with a ' Too far ' face.

" ma'am can you put every body on the check but him (pointing at Danny)" she nodded and went to print the checks. She came back to the stand and handed him the 45 dollar check . He handed her 60 dollars and smiled . "Keep the change." And walked out.

Once they got in the car Derek pulled Stiles in for a kiss and grabbed his hand. " Stiles calm down. It will be okay. "

" He just pisses me off so much. Like I tried talking to him and he comes back with that? No . " Stiles was mad . Who was Danny to say that to him, then be shocked when Stiles said something back. 

" Trust me It will be okay , let's go get Hulk from your dad's then we will go back to the house and have some fun." He locked his fingers with Stile's . 

"I love you Derek."

"I love you too Stiles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comment and let me know what you would like to see in my next story!


End file.
